Forbidden to Love
by MajorK
Summary: She was his son's best friend, extremely beautiful best friend. There should have been nothing between them, but sparks began to fly, and sneaking around soon followed. It was only a matter of time before Naruto found out, or caught them in the act. Major MinaSaku/Minor past MinaKushi *SMUT STARTING IN CHAPTER 4*
1. Chapter 1

Oh...hey! I'm back after being dark for...almost three and half years? Yeah...Sorry guys. I'm going to leave this short but sweet, no excuses(If I can). Alot has happened in the past three years. I graduated, got a job, went through some life changes, had a few health scares, went through two car accidents(my most recent one was last year), left that job and got my most recent dream job at a hospital, and now I'm dealing with a huge health scare. I've been in the hospital a handfull of times in the past few weeks for mutiple issues and I'm currently awaiting more tests and doctors visits, and currently at this time, no answers yet. So to keep my mind off of everything, I thought I would try to get back into writing again. I missed it alot. But I hope getting back into it, I won't recede back into hiatus again without leaving a note.

As for my other stories; Redemption, Pantera Drift, and Chapter Black. Specifically Redemption will be updated when I get around to trying to rewrite up the next chapter. I had gotten a new laptop recently and lost all my stories on the old one after it had died. Pantera Drift and Chapter Black will most likely go up for adoption as my writing style has matured over the past few years, and I no longer like how the stories were written. Please feel free to PM if you're interested in either or both of these stories. If not, they will most likely be deleted in the future. In the meantime, Redemption will stay on temporary hiatus until I can get the feel for the story again, but I will not give up on it! Anyway, I said I would keep this short and sweet, and I'm kinda dragging my ass with these excuses...lol. Anyway, guys! Please let me know if I should continue this story, and enjoy!

Thanks,  
MK

 **Full Summary:** She was his son's best friend, extremely beautiful best friend. There should have been nothing between them, but sparks began to fly, and sneaking around soon followed. It was only a matter of time before Naruto found out, or caught them in the act.

 **WARNING** , this story will contain the following: age-gap(Minato is 39, Sakura is 17-her age will progress as the story goes), explicit sexual content, explicit language, dirty talk, underage alcohol use, etc, etc, you know the deal. I'm just letting you all know now, I have absolutely NOTHING against Kushina Uzumaki. I love that woman to death, and there will be absolutely no bashing whatsoever towards her. There will however be complications between her character and the others strictly for this story. This is the only warning I will give. If any of this bothers you, **please click the back button now** , or precede and enjoy.

* * *

Forbidden to Love

I

* * *

He could feel her small hands running up his abdomen, fingernails lightly scratching his skin. Her skin was so, so soft. Like velvet, and her hair the color of the sweetest cotton candy.

"Minato, please..."

It was music to his ears when she moaned.

"Patience, babygirl."

Sakura's giggling turned into fullblown laughter.

"Babygirl, really?"

Minato sat up, his eyes curious.

"What? I thought it was cute."

He was pouting now. Sakura thought it was adorable. He would glance off to the side and jut his lower lip out. Naruto did the exact same thing, and she can see where he got it from.

 _'Like father like son.'_

"Minato, men only call women babygirl when they're trying to be their sugardaddies or get into that DD/LG fetish stuff. Trust me, it's not something you want to say to the wrong girl."

Sakura winked at him before getting up off the bed and grabbing her shirt off the floor, giving Minato a shot of her lacy cheekies. His eyes followed her to the door,

"Where are you going?"

Sakura quickly glanced back,

"You didn't hear the loud music blaring?"

Minato shot up and rushed over to bay window, eyes wide.

"Sakura, if Naruto-"

"Trust me, Naruto spends at least fifteen minutes in his car listening to Taylor Swift each time he comes home. I live two houses behind, I'll just sneak out the backdoor through the garden again."

Sakura whispered the last part in his ear before pulling at the front of his basketball shorts. Minato grabbed her wrist before pushing her hard against the door.

"Are you sure you want to start that Sakura? Graduation is six months away. We promised I would not do anything until you were ready."

 _'You liar. You wanted to wait until she was 18 and legal, and then you could fuck her without consequences.'_

Minato grimaced at his thoughts. He was 38 going on 39 next month. Sakura was 17, but their situation was still deemed inappropriate, and highly illegal. Sakura was still underage. He would go to jail, and the list goes on...

Sakura's smile fell, and she instantly felt sick. She could not keep doing this, they could not keep doing this. Everytime they got to the heat of the moment, the guilt sank in and she would shy away. What was this? What were they? Sneaking around? He was her best friend's father for Christ's sake! This man used to change her diapers and after her parents died, acted as a father figure to her. Fast forward to now, and here they were, half undressed and in the midst of temptation.

 _'My parent's would be ashamed of me. If they were still alive, they'd disown me.'_

Sakura lowered her head before pushing out of Minato's grasp.

"I-I have to go. Naruto should be coming in soon. Um, I'll see you later."

 _'Naruto...Oh god, when he find's out...Fuck he'll kill his father, then he'll break his friendship with me. I'm a shit friend.'_

Minato watched as she left, and the mood in the room sombered.

"Sakura..."

Frustration rose in him as he heard the door slam close downstairs, signaling that Sakura had left. He slammed his fist against the wall, tears streaking down his face.

"Why her?! Anybody but her."

He had practically raised her from birth. Her parent's Kizashi and Mebuki were driving to their anniversary vacation when they were struck head on and killed instantly. Sakura was only four. In their will, they had entrusted Sakura's care to their closest family friend, Chiyo. She was a middle-aged stay at home grandmother who took care of her grandchild, Sasori. He was also orphaned at a young age. Sasori himself was only a few years younger than him. He was a teenager when Sakura was brought in and over time, she had grown on him, much to Sasori's annoyance.

On that note, his son was born not too long after Sakura. Naruto was born when he was 20. He and Kushina had met in school very young, and practically formed a close friendship right away. As they had gotten older, friendship turned into a more serious relationship and a few years later, Kushina became pregnant. Minato was shocked, but excited to be father. Although young, he was very mature for his age, and wise beyond his years. Kushina was a spitfire, but she was not to be taken lightly. Unfortunately a few months after Naruto was born, Kushina couldn't take it anymore and called it quits. She granted full custody of Naruto to Minato and left. That was 17 years ago, and he was still left without answers.

 _'Had she not left, would I be in this situation with Sakura?'_

He slammed his head against the wall,

 _'Selfish of me to think that. Who knows, I could've still been with her, but she had other plans...'_

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Dropping his head into his hands, he heard the distant thumping of feet running up the stairs.

"Dad! Dad you in there?!"

Minato plastered a smile on his face and stood up, fixing his shorts and pulling on a t-shirt. Opening the door, he smiled at the bouncing energy that was his son.

"Hi, son. How was work?"

* * *

Hey guys! Please let me know how this was and if I should continue or not. Remember to R&R, it helps!

Thanks,

MK


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to give a special thanks to those who reviewed and followed/alerted the story and myself. I'm excited to see how this goes myself and I can't wait to write more chapters for this pairing. I forgot to also add this in the beginning,

 **DISCLAIMER: Naruto and all characters associated belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Any quotes, movie references, etc being used are not mine. This is the ONLY disclaimer I will post. I own nothing but the story and it's plot. That is all.**

 **Thanks,**

 **MK**

* * *

Forbidden to Love

II

* * *

Sakura tried to quiet her breathing as she clicked the door shut. Her nerves were rattled, and her mind raced.

 _'Deep breaths Sakura. Deep breaths. Everything will be okay.'_

"Everything will be okay..."

"Are you sure, little girl?"

Sakura screeched, before turning and glaring at the redhead smirking from the kitchen table.

"Jesus Christ Sasori are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

His smirk widened into a grin as he continued with a puppet he was working on. Sakura huffed and removed her boots before joining him at the table.

"Granny Chiyo away again?"

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes at his response.

"Another puppet for the kids at the orphanage?"

More silence. It was starting to grate on Sakura's already worn out nerves. She watched him work and periodically glance up at her. His eyes trailed over her face for longer than she was comfortable with. She watched as he glanced back down, a scowl on his face.

"Nice hickey."

"WHAT!"

Sakura's hand immediately went to her neck, cheeks burned red.

 _'Minato you're fucking dead when I see you.'_

"Four times in one week Kura? Damn, Minato must still got it in him huh?"

Sakura gritted her teeth in raising irritation.

"Sasori I swear it's not-"

"Sakura look. I understand that you're trying to keep whatever is going on between you two a secret, but it's not going to work. You've been secretly seeing each other for how long?"

Sakura rubbed her forehead, feeling a migraine begin to come on.

"Seven months."

Sasori's eyes darkened and his tone lowered.

"Sakura, I'm telling you this as your 'brother' because I care about you. Listen to me and do not interrupt, understand?"

Sakura nodded, noticing the serious tone he had taken.

"I've grown up around Minato. I've practically known him my whole life. We're not that far away in age, I'm sure you're aware of that?"

"Yes Sasori, I know the whole age gap thing, you've reminded me forty million times-"

His hand that was holding the screwdriver slammed on the table, startling Sakura.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! You do not understand how detrimental this relationship is Sakura! You think that sneaking around and acting dumb and innocent will fool everyone, but not me. I'm not stupid, very far from it. I'm trying to protect you because I love you! I don't want you down the line to end up on the news because someone caught wind that a 39 year old man was having inappropriate sexual relations with his son's 17 year old female friend. Both of your reputations would be tarnished, and who will be there to pick up the pieces? I don't want to see Minato charged with statutory rape and numerous other felonies that would land him life in prison and a convicted sex offender, okay? Over my dead body will I see you labeled a slut you hear me?"

Sasori could feel his hands shaking. It took a lot to get to him, but his irritation with their situation was coming to a boiling point and Sakura had to know the harsh reality if it were to come. Whether she liked it or not.

"Because I love you, I will not say anything. I trust that he will not hurt you, and that you will not pull anything stupid. I've known him long enough to know. But Sakura, you do not want someone else to see or hear, because they will say something. I'm worried that if you two are not more careful, this will not end well. For both of you. I'm not yelling at you-wait are you crying?"

Sakura didn't make it past the _'I love you!'_ part and she burst into tears. She completely understood Sasori's concerns. Hell if she was in his shoes, she would herself. But what her and Minato were committing, was akin to sin. He was 21, almost 22 years her senior, but she didn't see age when she was with him. Sakura saw someone who was the most amazing man in the world. She can see where Naruto got his charm from. Minato was a great father, and Sakura knew that Naruto would be the same one day. Sakura on the other hand, would love to have a future with Minato, but there would be repercussions for sure. What if she...

"Sakura? Kura?"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Sasori. Sniffling, she wiped her eyes and nodded.

"No, I understand. I love you too Sasori, you know that. I'm sorry, I just have a lot to think about..."

Sakura trailed off sheepishly, and Sasori only rolled his eyes. He sighed and got up from his chair, his puppet long forgotten. He walked around the table and held out his hand for Sakura to take. She looked up at him and smiled, taking it. Standing up, he engulfed her in a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't cry. It fucking breaks my heart, okay?"

He mumbled into her hair. Sakura giggled into his chest and looked up at him.

"Yes, Big Red."

"Kura, oh my god-"

Sakura laughed, hugging him tighter. She enjoyed these moments with him. Everyone saw Sasori as cold and stone hearted, but not Sakura. She had been in his life for 13 years now. He was only like this behind closed doors. Well, and when him and Deidara were not arguing about their 'versions' of what art was. That's when the ticking time bombs started.

"I'm kidding."

Sasori patted the top of her head and grabbed his keys and wallet from the small dish on the counter.

"Do you wanna do something fun? Do you wanna go to Taco Bell?"

Sasori attempted his best Karen Smith voice erupting Sakura into fits of laughter.

"I can't go to Taco Bell, I'm on an all-carb diet. GOD Karen you're so stupid!"

Sakura could barely make out her impression of Regina George in between her fits of laughter, before grabbing her boots and Sasori's hand.

x

Minato watched as Naruto played his Xbox Live with his friends. His thoughts continued on Sakura even after she had left. He was worried. Her whole demeanor had changed, and she just shut him out. Guilt was eating away at him like crazy. Dropping his head into his hands, he leaned against the counter of the bar.

 _'What am I doing? Fooling around with a 17 year old? I'm 38 years old and I want to nail my son's best friend.'_

He propped his head up and watched Naruto. His son was a ball of light. Full of happiness and always making friends with everyone he met.

 _'He's going to **resent** me when he find's out. Sakura doesn't need this shit in her life. She needs someone her age, not an old man who she will later outlive and then move on.'_

Jealously started to fill Minato as he began to picture Sakura with anyone else. Over the course of the seven months their 'thing' as they called it started, Minato's touches became more possessive and he would forcefully put himself by Sakura if need be. He had this urge to protect her. From what, he wasn't sure.

 _'Myself, because once this gets out, I'll be seen as a pedophile.'_

Every touch, every kiss, laugh, smile, whisper. Each time they spent together meant so much to him. Sakura had mentioned numerous times about moving further, but Minato was afraid to take something that precious away from her. He didn't know what scared him more, the fact that she was underage, or that she willingly wanted to give her virginity to him. That's when Minato set the ground rules. Unless he had Sakura's permission, they would wait until she officially graduated. That was six months away, and Sakura's 18th birthday was right around the corner in about three months. He had an inkling she would try to pull something around then. She had been over everyday this week after school while Naruto was at work, and each time they had gotten closer to having sex. Sakura would shy away when Minato would ask if she wanted to proceed with it, and then she would shut down completely.

She was the light at the end of the tunnel. Oh god how he wished he was born later or if Sakura had been born earlier, but then again he wouldn't have his second light at the end of the tunnel.

 _'Naruto.'_

That tunnel would become dark real soon. Minato was afraid, but it was reality, and he had to come to terms with it, and what he had committed himself too. Sakura would lose her best friend and he would lose his son, forever. The thought made him sick to his stomach.

 _'I'm a fucked up person. I did this. This is all my fault.'_

Minato continued to trail into his darker thoughts until Naruto got his attention.

"Hey dad, you alright?"

Minato blinked and turned his head to Naruto's direction.

"I'm fine, Naruto. A lot on my mind right now is all..."

Minato trailed off, missing what Naruto had said.

"Huh?"

"Was Sakura here by chance?"

Minato's heart pounded in his chest, face flushing of any color.

"No, why?"

 _'Lies, all lies.'_

Naruto shrugged.

"I found her scarf hanging on the doorknob by the living room. You know the dark purple one with the white cherry blossoms on it."

 _'Fuck! The moment she had walked through the door, her lips found mine and I was consumed. God dammit, think!'_

"Huh, maybe it was laying there for awhile and you just noticed it? I'm not sure, Naruto. Why don't you take it with you to school tomorrow. Is Sakura coming over for studying again this week?"

 _'Please say yes. If I can have five minutes with her to ask what happened earlier, I'll feel so much better.'_

Naruto didn't looked convinced at first, but shrugged it off.

"Eh, yeah she probably left it last time she was here. I forget shit sometimes, but yeah she'll be over tomorrow. I'm driving tomorrow, boss gave me off in the afternoon."

Minato smiled, relief flooding his system.

"Great, and language son, please."

Naruto laughed before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, yeah..."

x

After Sakura and Sasori had their fill at Taco Bell, Sasori drove them back home and Sakura resumed her place at the kitchen table, her stomach happily full. A permanent smile was etched onto her face as she sipped her soda. Sasori sat down in his seat and resumed his work.

"Tummy happy?"

Sakura took another sip.

"Yup."

Popping the 'p' at the end, Sakura played with a strand of her hair, deep in thought. Her thoughts strayed back to Minato. She felt bad for leaving him like that, but if she didn't, she would've broke down crying. Minato hated seeing her cry. Hell everyone hated seeing her cry, it was like someone died. Sakura could cry a river, and she'd have a following of mourners.

 _'Well I was a crybaby when I was younger. Now look at me, almost 18 and I'm still a crybaby.'_

"You okay?"

Sakura looked up at Sasori and cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah, just deep in thought. You know who. I left him in a not so nice situation."

Sasori nodded, not further prodding for an answer. For the next two hours, they sat in a comfortable silence until Sakura grew tired. Yawning and throwing away her cup, she noticed that Granny Chiyo had arrived home. She passed Sasori and Sakura a smile before excusing herself to her quarters. Sakura gave Sasori a hug and kiss on the cheek which he returned before heading up the stairs and to her room. Closing her door, she glanced at the clock on her wall.

9:30pm

Sakura sighed before stripping her clothes off and throwing them in the hamper. Walking into the bathroom, she examined her neck. Sasori was right. On the right inner corner, she had a nice sized hickey fading into a purplish hue.

 _'Concealer is a lifesaver.'_

Brushing her fingers against the mark once more, Sakura proceeded with her shower before changing into her fleece pajamas and brushing her teeth. Walking back into her room and turning off the light, Sakura was out before her head hit the pillow, smile still etched onto her face.

Little did she know, her world was about to turn upside down.

* * *

Remember to R&R guys and let me know how the chapter was!

Thanks a million,

MK


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Once again, thanks for the feedback and support! I really appreciate it. Unfortunately I will be out of state beginning on Friday due to the holidays, and will be gone for at least a week. I will have my laptop with me, but Wi-Fi might be limited to none, so bare with me. Chapter four will be written in my spare time, but don't worry, it'll be up asap! I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Stay safe, and I'll see you guys back after the New Year!

Thanks,

MK

* * *

Forbidden to Love

III

* * *

Sakura sighed as Naruto pulled into his large driveway, the gate closing behind them.

"Oooh! Look what you made me do! Look what you just made me-"

Naruto was belting his heart out, inadvertantly tuning Sakura out in the process.

"Naruto!"

"HUH-"

Sakura shut the radio off, a vein popping in her forehead. Her fist was ready, annoyance clear on her face.

"I said, can we please just go inside? This test is very important and if we, or in my case, _me_ get into a good college, _we_ need to study ASAP, okay?"

Naruto slumped in his seat, the familiar Namikaze lip pout protruding. His cerulean eyes rose up to hers apologetically.

"Sorry Sakura. It won't happen again."

Sakura sighed, her anger long gone and now replaced with guilt as she glanced up towards the Namikaze mansion. Her heart dropped when she saw Minato open the door and smile at them both, his eyes lingering longer on Sakura. Her gaze stayed on Naruto's back as she followed him up to the front door.

 _'I'm playing him as an damn fool. Acting all innocent behind a façade, when in reality I'm sneaking around with his father biding time for graduation when he can legally fuck me.'_

Sakura's stomach dropped as Minato greeted her with a hand on her shoulder as Naruto passed by. His hand quickly slipped down to her waist, pulling her closer to him as Naruto rounded the corner heading to the living room.

"We need to talk."

The hair on the back of her neck rose, and Sakura silently swore to herself.

"Later."

He whispered the last part before letting her go and walking off to greet Naruto about his day.

Sakura leaned against the wall, her breathing ragid. She slid her boots off, noticing the uncomfortable feeling that had pooled in her lower abdomen. Her cheeks burned red at the realization and she clenched her thighs together, embarrassment clear on her face.

 _'I don't know who the hell I am anymore...'_

x

Over the next three hours, Naruto and Sakura studied vigorously. Sakura was surprised at how quick Naruto had caught on. She was sure that he would have interrupted her multiple times to her annoyance, but he hadn't.

Not once.

She was shocked and somewhat relieved. Raising a brow, Sakura looked over his papers and notes.

"Naruto are you sure that you don't need any help? I can look over your notes and-"

Naruto grinned up at her, an earbud falling out of his left ear.

"Nah Sakura I'm good. Thanks though for asking. I'm pretty sure I've got this down stat. Dad's been helping me over the past few weeks in between school and work so I would be prepared. No worries."

Sakura sat back, her jaw slacked.

 _'I'll be damned. The first half of the year he was flunking, and now these past few weeks...Minato must have been really getting on Naruto's case about his grades. That explains a lot.'_

Naruto stretched before getting up, his back popping.

"Sakura I'm gonna finish up this last page and get a shower."

Sakura inwardly grimaced.

 _'Defiantly do not want to be alone right now.'_

"Okay Naruto. I'll head downstairs and see if your dad needs help with dinner. See you in a few."

Sakura shut the door behind her, heart hammering in her chest with each step she took. Rounding the corner, she glanced between the stairs and the door and the end of the hall. Sakura shook her head.

 _'No, Sakura. You can't keep doing this. Think of the consequences. What did Sasori say last night? Statutory rape, sex offender, slut, prison...life in prison...'_

Tears pooled in her eyes as she held back the sob that threatened to escape her throat. Sakura slid down the wall, her head dropping down to her knees. The sorrow, the guilt, everything began to eat away at her. This was going to end badly.

 _'We fucked up.'_

Sakura lifted her head in time to see Minato coming up the stairs, his eyes wide once he noticed her sprawled out on the carpeted floor.

 _'No, no, no. Please god, no. Not now.'_

"Sakura, are you-"

Sakura turned her body away before getting to her feet and running down the opposite hall back to Naruto's room. Strong arms wrapped around waist, and Sakura felt herself being hoisted up and thrown over Minato's shoulder. Angry tears streaked down her face as she punched him, but to no avail.

 _'No!'_

Sakura felt herself being tossed on the bed.

"Okay Sakura, what the hell is going on?! After yesterday, and now today? I need to know. Now."

Sakura was trembling, her nerves completely shot. Minato joined her on the bed and gently took her shaking hands from her face. Her eyes were red and puffy and her lips were trembling. Minato wiped her tears and wove his hands through her soft hair. Sakura leaned into his touch, enjoyed the warmth he provided.

"I'm scared Minato. What we're doing is dangerous..."

Minato sighed before sitting back. Sakura sat up, her knees folded underneath her. She sat facing him, waiting for a response.

"Trust me I know...You're more a victim than anything Sakura. They'll see me as the perpetrator, the one who started it all. You do not deserve any of the shit that is coming your way. I'm to blame for all of this-"

"But we didn't-"

"It doesn't matter!"

Sakura looked taken back when Minato raised his voice. He never raised his voice, not at her especially. Hell she had never seen him mad.

"Sakura it doesn't fucking matter if we had sex or not! You're underage and that's all that matters. Anyone who has physical contact with anyone under the age of 18 is deemed automatically a predator. You're a minor. Even though I haven't taken your virginity, we still have had numerous occasions of physical contact. A lot. That's more than enough to convince them to lock me away."

Sakura averted her gaze to the headboard, her mind swirling. Why was she acting this way? Never in a million years would she, Sakura Haruno purposely put herself in the line of fire like this. But here she was, and she needed to know why. Closing her eyes she sighed.

"Minato what are we?"

Minato stared at her, brows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

Sakura gestured back and forth between them.

"You. Me. Us. What is this? What are we doing? Is there some spark between us? Do you feel something for me?"

Sakura whispered the last part, afraid of his answer. Her chest was heaving and Sakura was sure she was going to have a panic attack. Minato stared at her, his eyes flickering between her and his hands. He was dreading this moment for months. Sure there were sparks. Who wouldn't feel something when they were with someone as wonderful as Sakura? He loved everything about her, and that's when he knew.

Love.

 _'Fuck.'_

Sakura grabbed his face, her eyes searching his.

"Minato look at me."

He turned his head harder, but Sakura was not having it.

 _'My patience is thinning. I want this, I need **her**.'_

Minato had enough, his emotions taking over. Grabbing her wrist, he pushed Sakura into the mattress, his lips locking with hers.

 _'Consequences be damned.'_

Sakura was alarmed, but pushed into him, her hands wrapping around his neck. Minato deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue past her lips.

 _'Oh god...'_

Sakura was on fire. Her body was lit from head and toe and the way Minato's tongue was working in her mouth made her toe's curl. Pulling her closer to him, Minato pushed her legs open with his knee, granting him access to lower body. His mind was screaming at him to stop, but Sakura's body language and his need for her was taking over. Sakura's hands began to tug at his shirt and he removed it with ease, helping with hers next. Both were left in their bottoms, and Sakura her bra. Sakura's cheeks were tinted pink as Minato took in her appearance.

"Sakura, after the conversation we had today, this is pushing our limits."

 _'I don't fucking care anymore.'_

Sakura bit her lip. She knew this wrong, so very, very wrong. His touches...his tongue, they were heavenly. The ache between her thighs would not go away. Consequences be damned, she knew how this was going to end for them. Both of them.

 _'Either way we're screwed, and...and I don't care. Fuck it. Burn me.'_

Minato couldn't deny the change in atmosphere. Sakura looked more...confident in actions. It scared him, but...excited something inside. It was hot.

 _'If she touches me again, I'll come undone. She'll seal our fate right here.'_

Sakura was buzzing with adrenaline. His scent was driving her crazy, and the way he looked at her...It was done.

She needed him, bad.

Sakura sat up, her eyes gazing up into his lust filled ones with determination. Playing with the strings of his joggers, Sakura confident in herself, placed her palm against the front of his pants and softly cupped him. Minato's eyes rolled into the back of his head, a low growl escaping his throat.

"Careful Sakura."

He warned in a low tone.

Sakura smirked to herself, proud that she received a reaction out of him.

"What? I thought touching was aloud?"

Minato mentally groaned. Where had this Sakura come from? This was like a whole other person took over.

 _'Innocent my fucking ass. Sakura knows exactly what she's doing. Fucking tease.'_

Minato took her hands and pushed her back onto the comforter. Sakura looked up at him, her eyes asking if she did something wrong. Minato stood at the end of the bed, pulling Sakura towards him by her thighs.

"Did I-"

"Hush."

Sakura kept her lips shut, afraid that she angered him. Minato trailed his hands up her thighs, making Sakura shiver in pleasure. He looked into her eyes for permission, and she nodded. Undoing her button and zipper, he freed her of her jeans. Sakura rubbed her thighs together, her cheeks darkening.

 _'Fuck she's wet.'_

Minato bit his lip at the sight before him. He was beginning to become painfully hard, and the wet spot on Sakura's panties confirmed it. Leaning over her, their lips locked again, his tongue battling for dominance. His left hand slid around the back of her neck, while his right hand caressed it's way down her side, pausing at her panties. Two fingers curled into the fabric, ready to pull them down when the door started to open.

"Hey dad, you know where Sakura is?"

* * *

;) Well, That was something. What's going to happen? Lol, sorry to leave you guys on that end note...BUT, I'll see you when I get back! Let me know how it was!

Thanks,

MK


	4. Chapter 4

I was actually feeling kind of generous with the holidays rolling around this weekend, and the way I left you guys in the last chapter the other day was sort of...naughty. So before I leave tomorrow, I'll give you guys what you wanted and see you after the New...SmutYear? Yeah, sounds good...

Enjoy you dirty fuckers ;)

Thanks,

MK

* * *

Forbidden to Love

IV

* * *

Minato pushed off the bed so fast if nearly gave him whiplash, grabbing his joggers in the process. Sakura in the heat of the moment, rolled off the bed and onto the floor so Naruto would not see her. Grabbing her jeans and shirt on the floor near her, Sakura shimmied herself under the bed, heart pounding in her chest.

"Dad-"

Minato fully opened the door, eyes wide, face flushed. Naruto stood there, hair still damp and confusion clear on his face.

"Y-Yeah son? What was that you s-said?"

Naruto stared at him for a second.

"You look like you ran a marathon...Anyway, have you seen Sakura? I told her I was going to finish studying and then shower. That was maybe an hour or so? I don't know, but Sakura said that she was going to head downstairs and see if you needed help with dinner, but there was nobody downstairs."

Sakura was shaking underneath the bed, trying to keep her breathing under control.

 _'Holy fuck, that was close! How did Naruto not see me! Us! Oh my god, we almost had sex!'_

Minato coughed, trying to calm down his already hammering heart. Naruto stared at him, cerulean eyes turning worried.

"I was downstairs, but Sakura stated she wasn't feeling well and that she was going to head home. She didn't want to worry you, son."

Naruto's somber face instantly lightened up and he smiled, relief flooding his face.

"Oh good, I thought something bad happened. It must have been all the studying, her brain probably gave up and said 'No more! You need rest!'. Oh well...I wanted to ask you anyway, no need to cook dinner, I was going to head over to Bee's house for the weekend if that was okay?"

Minato smiled, his adrenaline slowly leaving his body.

"Sure son. Be safe, and this time, please do not try and reinact Grand Theft Auto. I do not want to receive another call from Tsunade. No one's child, especially mine should be trying to skateboard off of a moving train, okay? That women is driving me nuts."

Naruto sheepishly laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh yeah dad...no problem at all..."

 _'Shit we were gonna do that too.'_

Minato patted Naruto on the back.

"Have fun, please call if you need anything."

Naruto smiled before giving Minato a hug and walking down the stairs, weekend bag in hand. Closing his door and locking it this time, Minato sighed.

"That was close."

 _'Too fucking close. How would I have been able to explain to Naruto why I was on top of Sakura, both of us half naked, ready to finger her? If she would have been a few inches higher, he would have seen her. That was too close for comfort.'_

He looked around, eyes searching for Sakura.

"Sakura? Sakura-"

That's when he heard the distant sobbing underneath the bed. Crouching down the floor level, he looked underneath to find Sakura on her stomach, hands covering her mouth and cheeks coated in tears. Reaching out a hand to help her, she shook her head.

"I'm fine, don't touch me."

This was exactly what he was talking about. As soon as anything happened, BAM, she completely detached herself. Minato let her go and excused himself to the master bathroom in the corner. Hearing the door close, Sakura slowing crawled out from underneath the bed and stood up. Wiping her eyes, she tried to calm her breathing.

 _'Deep breaths Sakura. Just like yesterday. Deep calm breaths. Everything will be okay. Breath...breath.'_

Moving to slide her jeans on, she could still feel the wetness between her thighs and she shuddered. Fuck, how close she was to release. Regardless of what literally just happened and the mini breakdown she had, Sakura felt somewhat of a thrill at almost being caught. Even if it was Naruto that almost caught them, she could feel her loins on fire again. As she was pulling her blouse over her head, Sakura heard her phone going off. Finding it discarded on the floor near the vanity, Sakura picked it up to find several messages and two missed phone calls.

 **2 missed phone calls: Sasori**

 **3 text messages: Sasori**

 ** _4:23pm-Hey Sakura, when you're done with studying, can you grab me some paint from the hardware store? I'm out, thanks._**

 ** _5:45pm-Nevermind, Deidara got me some and is stopping by to help with the orphanage in Suna this weekend. Leaving in a few._**

 ** _6:15pm-Leaving now. I'll see you late Sunday night. Grandmother is going to her brother's also, so you know what that means. Please be safe and stay out of trouble, especially with him. If you will not be home, which I know you won't, please leave PussPuss some food and fresh water. He'll have a raging fit if he doesn't get his food and I don't want to have my face clawed off when I return home. Love you much and I'll have a surprise for you when I get home._**

Sakura's phone read 7:30pm. Sasori had at least another two and half if not three till he got to Suna. But wait...surprise?! Oh Sakura loved surprises. Dammit...She had to wait the whole weekend. On the bright side-

 ***SMUT AHEAD YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED***

"You feeling okay?"

Sakura lightly gasped when she felt Minato behind her, his warmth radiating against her. She leaned into him, relishing in it.

"Yeah...Granny is away for the weekend again, and Sasori...well he's helping out at an orphanage, this time in Suna. He left not that long ago. So...yeah."

It took Minato a second to realize what she said, and his eyes darkened, grip on her tightening. His lips trailed her neck, nipping at the purple hues that were threatening to reveal through her concealer.

"Hm, so house to yourself? No one around, Naruto will be gone..."

Minato trailed off, feeling himself beginning to harden again. Gritting his teeth, he bit into Sakura's neck softly, eliciting a soft moan from her.

 _'We're going to finish what we started. If not today, tomorrow. I'm having her before the weekend is over.'_

Sakura could feel him against her back, his thick member rubbing against the fabric of her shirt.

 _'Fuck, I'm soaked. I'm not going to make it. I need to leave, now.'_

Sakura took all the willpower she had and released herself, much to Minato's disappointment. Taking one last look at him, she headed for the door, intent on leaving before she regretted it.

"Where are you going?"

Minato's voice was strained. He needed release, bad. She was not leaving, not yet.

"Minato, I have to go. I need to shower, change, grab clothes-"

Pushing her body against the wall, Minato whispered in her ear.

"Sakura, I need you. Now."

 _'I can't wait anymore!'_

Sakura gasped as she felt his hand slide down her front and disappear into her jeans, her head falling back on his shoulder as his fingers found her clit.

"Oh god..."

Minato growled, rubbing his fingers down her folds slowly before thrusting two fingers in. Sakura bit her lip, bucking against him as he finger fucked her in slow, agonizing movements. Her hand gripped his arm, eyes staring at the ceiling.

 _'Fuck she's soaked.'_

Minato almost came when he felt how wet Sakura was. He didn't ask for permission this time, he just went for it. The way Sakura stretched around his fingers proved to him that this was it. This was really happening and he was going to have her. Sakura whimpered when he removed his hand from her jeans, sticking the two fingers in his mouth. Sakura turned her head, cheeks aflame and eyes wide.

"You taste so fucking good, Sak."

Sakura watched him taste herself. She found it...erotic, and hot. Sure she had pleasured herself before, but never had she tasted herself. She was curious. Grabbing his finger, she popping it into her mouth, tasting the aftermath of her juices. Minato's lust filled eyes darkened and he pulled her closer.

"Like the way you taste, Sakura?"

Sakura couldn't help but nod, her mouth watering at the exotic tang. Minato slammed his lips against her, relishing in her taste before moving her to the bed.

"Take off your clothes."

Sakura stared at him, excitement running through her.

 _'He's never commanded me in such a tone before.'_

"Now, Sakura."

Sakura resumed the process of removing her blouse once more and her jeans before standing before Minato in her bra and panties. He was still left shirtless, but with his joggers put back on. Sakura's eyes lowered and she stared at the tent that was forming in his pants.

 _'God he's big...'_

"Like what you see honey?"

Sakura could hear the smirk in his voice, and resisted the urge to stare up at him. Averting her gaze to the ground, she heard the shuffling of clothing as Minato rid himself of his joggers once more, this time permanently. Standing in front of Sakura, Minato caressed her cheek.

"You're so beautiful Sakura."

Sakura smiled at his words and sheepishly glanced away. Minato continued to caress her shoulders and down her arms before moving to slide up her back, stopping at her bra.

"Sakura, look at me."

Sakura stared up at him, eyes widened at how serious he was in that moment.

"I need to know now Sakura. Is this what you want? Once we move further, this will change everything between us. Boundaries will be broken, and we'll be damned. What is your answer?"

Minato's heart was pounding in that moment. His throat was dry, and all he wanted was for her to say yes and he could be inside her.

Sakura chuckled.

"Then let it be. We'll burn together."

That's all Minato had to hear before he rid Sakura of her bra and panties, and laid her on the bed. His hand found her soft breasts, kneading the soft flesh while his other hand resumed it's business with her pussy. Sakura threw her head back into the mattress, her soft mews enticing him.

"You like what I'm doing to you, Sakura? You like the way I'm touching your pussy?"

She nodded, biting a finger to keep her moans from spilling out. Minato's thumb moved faster against her clit and Sakura could feel the familiar coil building up in her stomach.

"Please, oh please..."

She was begging. He had waited so long to hear those words come from her lips. All the dreams, finally coming true. In defeat, Sakura tried to close her thighs, only to have Minato's other hand hold it down. She was starting to shake.

 _'So close. So close.'_

Minato knew she was cumming.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna-"

Minato removed his hand, all pleasure stopping instantly. Sakura whimpered, her eyes watering. Minato smirked down at her.

"Can't have you cumming yet, sweetheart."

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

 _'Asshole! I was so close! So fucking close to release!'_

"Minato-"

Sakura was growling at this point, and Minato cut her off.

"Don't be a tease, and you'll get what you want."

Sakura was about to ask him when he got on top of her and resumed their make out session. Minato slowly grinded against Sakura, her moan's escalating with each one.

"Please."

"I love it when you beg."

Minato removed his boxers, and Sakura stared up at the ceiling. Her body tingled all over, and this was the part she was dreading. Losing her virginity. Hearing the distant tear of paper, Sakura glanced up to see Minato getting a condom ready. Blushing, she turned her head to the side, hair covering her face. She was more afraid of the pain than anything, and the bleeding. All the shit they told you was either a myth or the truth. Every person dealt with it differently. Minato resumed his position on Sakura and gently opened her legs. Her breathing quickened, and Minato noticed this.

"Sakura, it's okay. Deep breaths. I'll take it slow, don't worry."

Sakura unconsciously nodded, her head still turned. Minato caressed her neck before moving up to her cheek. Turning her head to look at him, Sakura stared up at him with unshed tears, her lip trembling. He kissed her gently, slowly moving against her before adjusting himself at her entrance. Sakura felt him rub against her entrance and arched into him, her mouth opening. Minato took this as his chance. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, Minato thrust into Sakura, filling her to the hilt. Sakura broke the kiss, throwing her head to the side.

"Fuck!"

She whimpered. The pain wasn't bad, but hell it stung, and he stretched her to her limits. Her head spun, and she clenched against him earning a moan. Minato gripped the sheets, his jaw clenched.

"Sakura, you're so fucking tight."

At this, Sakura attempted to move, wincing at his girth.

 _'He's massive. There's no way I'm going to be able to take this-fuck!'_

He started to move, slowly at first for Sakura's sake until he got into a steady rhythm. Sakura's breasts bounced with each thrust, her moans increasing each time Minato hit her sweet spot. Minato gripped her hips harder, knowing they would be bruised later. His pace increased gradually until he was fully pounding into her.

"I'm going to fuck you into next week, Sakura. You won't be able to walk straight."

He gritted out between grunts. Sakura was crying out in between each thrust. His pace was making her head spin, and she had no doubt she would be sore tomorrow. The tip of his cock hit her sweet spot again, making her curse.

"Dammit, please! Fuck me harder!"

Minato pulled out, flipping Sakura on her stomach. Mounting her, he thrust back in, regaining his speed. Sakura gripped the sheets, her feet curling from the intense pleasure.

 _'I'm not gonna last long. Oh my god-'_

The coil was building tighter and tighter. Gently grabbing a fistful of Sakura's hair, Minato pulled her head back, staring into her pleasure filled eyes as he fucked her relentlessly.

"Is my good girl enjoying my cock fucking her pussy? Loving every inch in her soaking cunt? Do you know who you belong to Sakura?!"

"You-"

Sakura barely choked out her answer, feeling her stomach tighten and her pussy clench.

"Fuck, I'm gonna-"

Minato thrust into her harder, her juices running down her thighs and staining the sheets below.

"Cum for me Sakura."

Sakura's eyes rolled back as she clenched down on Minato, her climax hitting her hard. Her mouth slowly opened, but no sound came out. Minato thrust harder a few more times before cumming himself. Letting go of Sakura's hair, she collapsed face first into the mattress, her tiny hands slowly curling around the sheets. Minato coming down from his high, slowly slid out of Sakura before disposing of the condom in the wastebasket beside his bed. Sakura's breathing starting to calm down and she rolled over onto her back, grabbing the sheet to cover herself. Cheeks ablaze and adrenaline running, Sakura was coming to terms with what happened.

 ***SMUT END***

 _'We just had sex, and I fucking loved it.'_

Sakura watched as Minato sat down next to her, his chest glistening with sweat. Her blush deepened when he looked at her, eyes refilling with lust.

"I-I um-"

Minato smiled, pulling Sakura to him.

"No words are needed."

Sakura smiled, which soon turned into a grin as she stared up at him.

"Since when do you dirty talk?"

Minato's eyes widened and his cheeks darkened. Everyone knew him as the quiet, nice, dedicated single father. Not a...how would Sakura put it?

Pervert? Closet-pervert? Christian Grey-No, hell no. He wasn't into that- _or_ was he?

Sakura decided that whatever surprises she got with Minato, she would deal with it as it came. For right now, she was content laying in the arms of this sweet man-

"Ready for round two?"

Sakura glanced up at Minato's face, a dark smirk marring his features. She grinned, ignoring the stabbing soreness between her legs.

"In for a penny, in for a pound."

* * *

Holy shit, I didn't realize how long this was. I haven't written smut in like 4 or 5 years, so it's been awhile, lol. Let me know how it was, much appreciated. ;)

Thanks,

MK


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Hope everyone had a great holidays and new years! I on the other hand was sick as a dog. My trip was cut in half and I had to come home early. I spent almost two weeks in bed and I'm finally feeling better. This chapter would have been out days ago, but between sleeping and doctor's appointment's, I haven't had the energy to write. If this chapter seems like it's lagging, I apologize and will make up for it in the next one. But anyway, please enjoy as always!

Thanks,

MK

* * *

Forbidden to Love

V

* * *

A low groan left Sakura's lips as she lifted her head up, hand slowly coming up to shield the sunlight blocking her vision. Five more minutes was all she wanted, but her body was fully awake and she had to use the bathroom. Slowly sliding off of Minato's bed, Sakura winced.

"Ow, ow. Fuck..!"

She hissed, her teeth gritted. A soft moan left her throat as she rubbed her thighs together, images of last night replaying in her mind.

 _'I shouldn't have teased him the second time around, or the third. Ouch, now I understand from a personal stand point the meaning of Side to Side.'_

Sighing, Sakura sucked up her soreness and wobbled her way to the bathroom to clean up. A few minutes later she came back out with her clothes on from the night before, fully intending on going home last night and packing spares.

 _'Well we see how that turned out...'_

Walking downstairs and into the kitchen, Sakura found Minato nowhere. Looking around, she found a note on the counter by the island.

 _ **Had to run out and get some things. Please help yourself to anything in the house, I'll be home as soon as I can.**_  
 _ **-M**_

Sakura smiled, setting the note back down on the counter. Glancing at the clock, it read 10:30am. Wow, she hadn't expected to sleep in so long, but then again...they were up till the early hours of this morning fucking.

 _'I still don't know how someone can have so much stamina. I thought he was going to fucking break me.'_

Sakura bit her lip, the familiar ache starting to build in her groin. Sore or not, Sakura bet her ass that if Minato was here right now, he would still have her in bed. Grabbing her jacket, Sakura made her way out the back door and down to her house.

x

An hour later, Sakura returned with her overnight bag. It wouldn't have taken so long, but she had forgotten about PussPuss who hadn't eaten in almost a day. He nearly clawed her leg off as she tried to run out the door in a hurry. In return, Sakura had to wait and watch as he agonizingly ate his food slowly for the next twenty minutes making her want to slam her head against a wall. Sighing, she realized Minato was still not home as she made her way upstairs. Closing the door, she tossed her bag on the bed. Stripping out of her clothes, Sakura grabbed her fresh spare and a set of undergarments along with her toiletries and made her way to the bathroom.

 _'Damn Puss. He enjoyed watching me sit there in torture while he ate his oh so wonderful food! It's a fucking can of tuna.'_

Stepping into the shower, Sakura sighed as the hot water sprayed down on her. Washing her hair, Sakura moved onto her body. Scrubbing down her front, Sakura bit her lip when then cloth slid between her sensitive nether lips, a spark of pleasure emitting through her body. Quickly rinsing off, Sakura tried to ignore the pulsing ache in between her thighs. Sliding open the glass door, the cool air brushed against her skin, nipples hardening.

 _'Dammit! Not now, come on hormones.'_

Sakura quickly dried herself before exiting the bathroom. The last thing she wanted to do was finger herself in the master bathroom and then have to explain to a confused Minato why she was beet faced red. Absolutely not happening. Slipping on underwear and a bra, Sakura rummaged through her bag before pulling out burgundy leggings and a baggy off the shoulder cream sweater. Adjusting the rest of her clothing, Sakura towel dried her hair before throwing it up into a messy bun. Grabbing her phone, she texted Sasori on her way downstairs.

 _ **11:33am-Fed Puss. Fucking ass nearly took my ankle off.**_

 _ **11:35am-Hm, I take it you didn't go home last night? Not surprised, Minato doesn't seem like the type to let you come and go willingly...I don't think I pity you, Kura.**_

Sakura glared a hole into her phone. Damn Sasori. She could very well see the smirk on his face at this moment.

 _'Smartass.'_

 _ **11:37am-How's Suna, Red? Heard the hottest capital is having a redhead's convention tomorrow? You planning on going?!**_

Sakura waited five minutes, a grin slowly growing on her face.

 _ **11:45am-C u 2mrw.**_

Sasori never texted in abbreviations unless he was irritated, or in Sakura's case, pissed. Sticking her tongue out at her phone, Sakura giggled.

"Better watch that tongue, or a cat is gonna get it."

Sakura nearly flew off the sofa, her heart pounding in her chest. Decking her phone at Minato, she held her right hand to her chest.

"Christ Minato, you can't keep doing that!"

He chuckled, his left hand catching her phone easily before reading the text.

"You two go at it like the elderly in bingo."

Sakura deadpanned, not amused whatsoever by his comment. Stomping up to him, she got on her tippy toes to grab her phone, but he held it from her reach.

"Not fair Minato. You're how much taller!"

He smirked down at her, his eyes glistening.

"You can have your phone back, but there is a price."

Sakura glowered at him, half curious and half nervous of what he had in mind. Sakura's eyes slowly glanced over to the island.

 _'He can bend me over and fuck me raw against the island.'_

Sakura blinked rapidly, her cheeks flushing red at the thought. It came through so fast, she didn't process it in time. Minato noticed her change in demeanor.

"Why so red, Sakura?"

Minato was closer this time, and Sakura shuddered at the proximity. He nuzzled her neck, hands sliding up and underneath her sweater.

"What is my naughty girl thinking. Do you need punished?"

His tone lowered and Sakura almost came right there. She would admit that she was a hypocrite last night. Literally not even a few days ago, she had jokingly told Minato not to pull that daddy kink shit. In reality, it was one of her secret fetishes she had wanted to try out. Low and behold early this morning when she was at her body's limit and he continued to hit her sweet spot, she came hard and the only word Sakura was able to scream was 'daddy!'. Minato was shocked and Sakura was an embarrassed mess face deep in the mattress. He consoled her that it was alright, and that trying new things in the bedroom was completely normal. Or as Sakura bluntly put it, 'hypocritically normal'.

Sakura bit her lip, eyes slowly locking with his.

"No sir."

She held in a gasp when his hands reached her breasts, roughly cupping them into his palms.

"Minato-"

He bit into her neck, releasing the gasp she was holding. His other hand slid down to the hem of her leggings. Sakura held a hand against his chest.

"Minato, we have to e-eat."

"I'm hungry, but not for food."

He growled softly into her ear, pushing her against the back of the sofa. Sakura could feel her panties getting wetter.

"Minato, p-please-fuck!"

Sakura yelped when he thrust two fingers in, her head falling back.

"Oh my..."

"What was that, honey?"

He was mocking her, and Sakura hated it. She could tell he was getting off on this.

"I said plea-"

Minato slammed his lips against hers, removing his fingers from her dripping cunt. Sakura whimpered against his lips at the loss of contact on her aching pussy.

"I know."

He pecked her on the lips once more, leaving her standing there with her phone in hand and half riled. Sakura watched him walk into the kitchen like nothing happened.

 _'Fucking come on!'_

Sakura made her way to the kitchen, eyes zoned into Minato working around the kitchen grabbing ingredients. Her arms were crossed, cheeks flushed.

"You call me the tease when you pull that shit? Really?"

A ghost of a smirk appeared on his face before it was gone.

"Don't know what you're talking about sweet cheeks. Chocolate or blueberry?"

Sakura stared at him, mouth agape. Oh no, hell no. She was done with the tease blame game. Time for payback.

 _'My body is going to fucking hate me after this.'_

Grabbing his hand, Sakura led him back to the living room. Pushing him against the sofa, Sakura crouched between his thighs, her hands hurriedly working on his jeans. Minato stared down at her, eyes wide.

"Sakura what are you-"

He was cut off when Sakura yanked his jeans down along with his boxers, her hand reaching down and gripping him. Sakura smirked to herself, pumping him a few times before fully pulling his cock out, the tip moistened with precum. Sakura stared up at Minato, her hand moving faster with each thrust.

"You like that?"

Minato gripped Sakura by the back of her neck, his lust filled eyes mixed with impatience as he took her hand from his cock.

"Sweetheart get on your knees."

Sakura obliged, straightening herself on her knees, now eye level with his hard member. Lifting her hand to grab it once more, Minato swatted her hand away.

"Hands behind your back, Sakura."

Sakura's heated gaze stared him down as she locked her hands behind her back.

 _'This was supposed to be **my** payback. Oh you're gonna get it, Minato.'_

Taking himself into his hand, Minato used his other hand to curl into Sakura's hair, not caring that her bun was falling out.

 _'My turn.'_

Without warning Sakura darted her tongue out, licking the tip of his cock like a lollipop, a dollop of cum landing on her tongue. Feeling the hand in her hair tighten, Sakura grinned.

"Had to have a taste, sir."

She stared up at him with puppy dog eyes, but Minato wasn't buying it. He knew what Sakura was playing at. Lining his cock at her mouth, he smeared some of the precum on her lips before shoving in balls deep. Sakura choked, her eyes watering at the intrusion as he hit the back of her throat. Slowly he pulled out before thrusting back into her hot mouth, his moans filling the living room.

"Fuck. So good, Sakura."

Sakura hummed around his cock, her teeth grazing against him. She stared up at him the entire time he fucked her mouth, his movements becoming faster. His eyes were closed and head tilted back as he gripped her hair in a vice. Sakura slowly unlocked her aching arms from behind her, her eyes closing in relief.

 _'Just a touch, he won't even notice.'_

Sakura could feel his thrusts becoming more erratic and she took this as her chance. Shoving her hand down into her panties, Sakura had to suppress her moan when her fingers reached her clit. She was soaked completely through. Working her middle finger in a rhythm with Minato's thrusts, Sakura could feel her own pleasure building, the familiar coil building in her stomach.

 _'Shit, oh shit I'm gonna-'_

Minato suddenly pulled out of her, a wet 'pop!' resounding across the room. A stream of cum ran down her chin. Sakura froze, her hand still shoved down in her leggings. Minato stared down at her, eyes ablaze with fury. She had been caught red handed with her hand down her pants, literally.

"Didn't I say to keep your hands behind your back?"

Sakura slowly nodded, her tongue darting out to lick the cum from her lips. Her hand slowly lifted out of her leggings, fingers glistening with her fresh arousal. Minato's eyes darkened at the sight.

"I didn't cum, you know what that means."

It wasn't a question but more of a statement. Sakura couldn't help the spark of excitement and pleasure that coursed through her body. She was dripping for him, bad. Her gaze slowly traveling to the island again. Standing up, Sakura stood shocked when Minato gently grabbed her by the throat, his eyes searching hers.

"Is my naughty girl going to tell me how she plans to fix this?"

Sakura swallowed, her breath caught in her throat. Her heated gaze settled into his as her hand found his cock, giving it a hard squeeze.

"Fuck me raw against the island until I can't walk, daddy."

* * *

Sorry to leave you another note like this. ;) Let me know how this chapter was, much appreciated!

Thanks,

MK


	6. Chapter 6

I know I said in the last chapter that I would make it up in this one. Well there's been a twist, and that's why this is so short(more of like a filler for the next chapter). All I'm gonna say is the plot is really going to pick up in the next few chapters and this had to happen eventually. Sorry guys, don't hate me!

Thanks,

MK

* * *

Forbidden to Love

VI

* * *

If Minato wasn't more surprised by Sakura's actions earlier, he was now. Dominance was one thing he never saw in her, hell he always expected her to be the one to give in first. Last night proved to be interesting indeed, but this was just...

Shocking, hot even.

"Say that again sweetie?"

Sakura turned her face from his gaze, embarassed after her little outburst.

"N-Nevermind...I didn't mean it, i-it just came out."

Minato smirked, a brow raising. Turning her face towards him, Minato placed a chaste kiss on her mouth.

"Are you sure? It sounded like you wanted me to raw you against the island?"

 _'Vanish me please.'_

"Minato-"

Sakura was cut off when Minato pushed her against the sofa, grabbing at her leggings and panties in the process. Removing them in one swift movement, Sakura was left bare below her waist. Sakura bit her lip as she stared up at him, her arousal slowly leaking from her swollen lips. Minato was buzzing, the need to be inside her slowly taking over. Grabbing her hips, he lifted her up, his hands gripping underneath her thighs. Walking a few feet, Minato pushed Sakura up against the corner of the island, the cool wood tingling against her back. Sakura was breathing heavily, her cheeks flushed and eyes zoned in on him.

"Fuck me."

Minato ground against her, his cock sliding against clit teasingly. Sakura's head fell back, a low moan leaving her lips.

"Please.."

He smirked before thrusting into her with ease. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him as he slowly thrust back into her. Sakura bit her lip, trying to move her hips to meet his.

"Stop teasing!"

Minato chuckled into her ear before thrusting in deeper.

"Like that?"

Sakura held him tighter, her fingers clenching his shirt as he started to pick up his pace. Slowly at first, and then deep, fast thrusts. Sakura's moans filled the room as she bounced in his arms, his grip on her thighs tightening as he fucked her against the counter.

"Yes, yes! God, fuck!"

She cried out when he hit her sweet spot. Sakura was on fire, her arms and legs felt like jelly. Minato kept hitting that spot that lit her entire being like a firework, her toes curling and back arching.

"Is this what you wanted, Sakura?"

Sakura couldn't speak, her breath caught in her throat at the familiar coil building in her stomach with each thrust.

"Your pussy fucked so good you can't walk straight? Answer me."

Sakura gasped when Minato held her tighter, his thrusts becoming harder. She clenched against him, feeling her climax building up.

"Mm, yes daddy..."

Sakura moaned out, her fingers grasping the hair at the nape of his neck. Minato placed a few kisses against her neck, his teeth nipping as he went. Feeling Sakura tighten up against him, Minato lifted her hips higher before slamming her back down, a cry erupting from her lips.

"Cum for me, Sakura."

Sakura clenched down on him, hard. Her head spun, stars sparkling in her vision as her climax hit her wave after wave. Minato came, emptying himself into her with a low growl. Sakura's head fell back, her lips meeting his in a heated kiss. Sakura closed her eyes, panting heavily as her head hung in the crook of his neck.

 _'Yeah, I'm not walking.'_

Her heart was pounding, it sounded like water was rushing through her head. Minato had is head against her sweater, his breathing labored as they both came down from their high.

"That was..."

Sakura barely opened her eyes, her hands loosening around his neck.

"Yeah-"

A bag suddenly dropped onto the floor, startling both Minato and Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened, the realization hitting her like a freight train.

"D-Dad? Sakura?!"

Naruto stood a few feet away, eyes wide with disbelief and shock at what he had just walked into.

* * *

Oh shit, didn't expect for this to happen so soon, but I had a different turn for how the plot will really start. Hope you guys enjoyed even though it was super short, and please let me know how it was. Reviews and any ideas are much appreciated!

Thanks,

MK


End file.
